


隣

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 大概是去年聊嗨了想的援交梗，被坑到性交易里的方和邻居条，主要是抹布情节，文内所涉及的所有性行为都很不好





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章是大纲车，后面有的会详细写，有的可能还是大纲

这样那样被坑进性交易的百合子某天进了客人家后发现客厅里坐着的还有不少自己以前的主顾（。），本能觉得不对想走，但是客人轻飘飘地说那就把违约金付了吧，顺便一提那个孩子的医疗费也停了怎么样？一方通行心里颤了一下又坐回去，客人摸着他的下巴很温和地笑着说这样才是好孩子嘛，周围人跟着笑，一边说着那孩子病情最近稳定了很多有空要不要去看看之类的话一边上来摸他。

因为在进门的时候就做好了今天要被（）的准备所以还没有很惊慌，就是身体本能还是很讨厌，整个人就木木地坐在那，不反抗也不迎合，就是像高仿真娃娃一样，之后的事情跟往常一直被做的事情差不多，被分开腿进去，身上不知道被谁涂了奶油然后又被舔干净，连着塞几颗跳蛋说是要看看能进去多少之类的（。），只是人比之前多一些，所以可以应付过去，因为就算不行也没有办法，走到这一步的自己已经是陷在令人恶心的泥沼，不可能脱身，以后也只会成为黑暗的一部分，属于他的英雄从来，也不会出现，这么想着的一方通行，麻木地一边给客人口一边闭上眼睛。

然后玩到中途突然有人提议这么搞太乱了，我们计数怎么样，从包里拿出马克笔絮絮叨叨着说我想想之前铃科酱被中出了几次呢，三次吗？五次吗？话说你现在是叫铃科ちゃん吧？一边啰嗦着一边在他大腿内侧写了一个写了三划的正字，有人疑惑才这么几次吗？

嘛……射到嘴里的不算吧？

这么解释着的男人一边射进去一边在腿上加了一笔。

大家就开始玩的很嗨（。），搞到后来百合子大腿基本乱七八糟地被写满字，后面几乎一直被用着所以精液还有其他什么液体黏黏糊糊地溢出来，大腿根那里被液体弄的湿答答的，有些字的笔画都有些花，腹部——准确点说位置还稍微偏下一点的地方被塞进去没拿出来的小道具各种液体还有正兴奋着的的男人的性器撑出一个鼓起来的形状，因为这个时候是被按在地上背后位，所以压的身体很难受，一方通行下意识想把身体撑起来，客人注意到了就把他直接提起来圈在怀里坐到沙发上，抓着他的手去摸鼓起来的地方，一边故意往G点撞一边靠在耳后说这是怀孕了嘛？男孩子的身体也能吗？不愧是一方通行さん真厉害啊，周围人边玩他身体别的地方边哄笑道［一方通行さん不行的吧，所以现在是铃科ちゃん喔］

结束的时候一方通行整个人基本上都是湿漉漉的，头发上也沾了些（），客人抓着他的头发笑着说分不清精液跟你哪个更白了——都差不多也不用洗了吧？百合子基本累得眼睛都不想睁，也懒得去想他说的话什么意思，有人起哄要把他扔到街上也没反驳，比刚进来时还要安静地瘫在沙发的一角，大家看他确实没精力了就决定今天到此为止，最后的恶趣味是给他重新套上了之前穿过的水手服，当然下面是真空的（。），腿上的字没有擦，后面的东西也没有洗，就这样被还存了点良心的客人开车送到公寓楼下。

然后双腿发软靠着扶手慢慢走上楼梯，尽管努力夹紧了腿但是后面的液体还是会时不时地渗出来，大腿不受控制地打颤，内侧几乎写满正字，上衣原本就有点短，因为现在腹部有点被撑起来所以腰会露出来，各种意义上都是很糟糕状态的一方通行颇艰难地走到了公寓门口掏出钥匙，唯一值得庆幸的是被送回来的时间还算是上班点所以中间没遇到人，公寓楼是老式的附近也没什么监控（。

回到屋子后实在累得撑不住，几乎是在沙发边刚靠了一下就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了，手机响了也没听见，然后不知过了多久被敲门声叫醒，本来想装不在家不去理，但是隔着门听到了超熟悉的对门的刺猬头的声音，摸到手机打开一看这家伙打了11个电话全部未接，超级无语地打回去问你他妈要干嘛？上条先生说都八点多了打电话不接敲门不应屋里又没开灯我以为你出什么事了都打算报警去了，一方通行也不知道是生气还是觉得可笑还是真的有点开心，反正就是一种很微妙的心情说我今年十六不是六岁，这种事用不着你操心，教主很明显松口气说那就好，我总觉得你会出事，话说回来——

你吃饭了没我有这边多做出来的咖喱。

…………吃过了。

真的？最好是啦，不过这次是鸡肉咖喱喔！还有晚上不要再喝冰咖啡……

知道了，上条妈妈。

上条先生抱怨着只是在关心你啊稍微也听点健康建议然后被一方通行挂掉了电话——并不是因为讨厌，只是某种程度上暂时无法承受这样的……善意，从对方第一句话开始就止不住微微颤抖的手，和最后，明明之前被怎样过分地对待都不为所动，此时却有些发酸的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他知道他必然要面临这个，但具体内容是……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抹布车，有具体描写，道具比较变态谨慎观看

“乖一点。”

身后的人大概是说了句类似的话，但他也听不太真切，只是稍微晃了晃脑袋，冷汗从鼻尖滑下来碎在地上。

疼。

他徒劳地睁大眼睛， 瞳孔剧烈地震颤，但无人注意这濒临崩溃的迹象。有人在拍他的屁股，也许是为了让肌肉放松一点，也许不是，他不清楚，他的脑子像是被虫蛀了，只剩下一个光亮的空壳，脆，单薄，而且让人恶心。

他知道他们在往他的身体里塞什么东西，很粗，并且特别长，表面也绝非光滑，在他的身体切实感受到之前，那伙人已经让他仔细看过了——他们愿意看到他惊恐的神色，哪怕只有一瞬。但就是那轻微变了的脸色和紧缩的瞳孔才能证明着一直以来任由操弄的少年是真实的人，有温度，有知觉，有感情，而非是什么科技公司制作出的高档真娃娃。于是他们觉得这根看起来着实骇人的情色玩具确实有它的用处，笑容在肥腻的脸皮上荡开，有人晃晃那东西的一头刮蹭着他的大腿。

“别急啊，一方通行さん～”

他没有拒绝的权利。

他不记得温水是第几次被灌进来了，肚子因胀满而带来的绞痛几乎剥夺了思考能力，他难受地抵着瓷砖，发出脱力地悲鸣。这声音对行刑者而言是极佳的娱乐，甚至会进一步催发折磨他的欲望。

一切还只是开始。

多数时候他宁愿那帮人用原始点的手段对付他，打一顿最好，只是皮肉之苦，没有意味不明地抚摸和注视，即使基于性——他知道自己不可避免要面临面临这个，从第一个人捏着他的下巴开始——也就是单纯的肉体交缠，做到尽兴或者累了就好，人毕竟是有极限的。

而在这点上他极其憎恶现代科技——塑料，电，橡胶……他恨这些玩意儿，非要找出点优点的话，它们的确比真正的生殖器干净些，但那些可不能在他站在主席台上演讲时也一直塞在他屁股里，没有规律地振动着，让他一整天都近乎处于高潮的眩晕中。他恨这个，他怨毒地骂这是阳痿的废物为了满足无用的性欲才用的手段，但他没有资格拒绝，只要他还在意那个躺在隔离病房里的孩子一天，他就没有多余选择可供拒绝。那天他躲在厕所里倚着门按电话里的指示揉捏着自己贫瘠的胸，抬高一条腿，露出饱受蹂躏的穴口，对面的同级生发出下流地赞叹。

“我爸挺会玩的，是吧？”

他恨这些。

他觉得肚子要胀开了，但惩罚似乎还只到中途，有人在晃着那根东西，不知道是为了进得更深一点还是单纯想看他痛苦，他呜咽了一声，尾音发颤，那根东西又往前推了一步，润滑剂从被撑开的穴口挤出，亮晶晶地挂在大腿上。这时候才刚过午后，阳光很足，晒得落地窗前一大片都是暖的。

清白的太阳看不到这些事。

他晕乎乎地想起了一个似乎是童话标题的句子，他想起那天他看着同级生掐着他的大腿上他，黏糊糊的液体堆在体内，被折磨他大半天的东西堵着，他没说话，只在快高潮的时候叹息一声，那个男生没注意，照常地穿上裤子走了。他留在那个小小的隔间整理衣服，捧着温度不正常的双颊，他觉得一切都很可悲，他是，他们也是，他等着脸上的潮红消退，等着腿恢复知觉能正常行动，同时他想到消毒水，石榴屋，灵魂贵如全世界的黄金，灵魂贱不值半枚银币。他以为他要哭了，但他没有，他只是在燃烧。

他惨叫一声，感到剧烈而持久的胀痛，有人摸着他鼓起的小腹，笑着按压下去。

他知道那根东西已经进去很多了，而且不怎么老实，一直在扭动着，他觉得身体已经被完全地撑开，晾晒在日光之下，他发出痛苦地喘息，坏掉了，他想，绝对要……坏掉了，他抠抓着地板，他要死了，绝对是要死了，他控制不了口水流满下巴，但他的眼睛依旧干涸，他觉得他被踩在地里，带着晨露的花瓣早被一片片揪下来扔进泥水，他没有根，他只有一条连着叶的茎，他没办法发芽了。

他发出失声的哀嚎，标志着那根东西完整地进入体内，他依旧在地上跪趴很久，跟完成这个的人们一起震惊自己的身体。他觉得身体被整个地塞满了，一种奇艺的酸胀和绞痛感代替了所有知觉，他感受不到别的，可能有人在把他翻过来套上衣服，把隆起的小腹藏在布料之下，有人在玩弄他的舌头，两根手指模拟着性交的样子纠缠，有人依旧对那点狭窄的入口吞下这庞然大物惊奇，用手指摸索着已完全没入里面的玩具，拽着头拉动着，每当这时他会像离水不久的鱼弓起背，小腿抽筋一样绷起……他不记得了，他睁着眼睛，却没看任何东西，他感觉不到别的，他也没有思考，他只是睁着眼睛躺在那。

清白的太阳会透露这件事。

他终于想到那篇童话的标题，费力地眨了下眼睛，看阳光亮得发白。

这是第三个月。

太阳不会透露任何事。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写是不会写了，只好扔扔脑洞这样子·JPG

因为住的很近所以一段时间之后教主发现百合子（他还以为是个声音比较低的妹子）带到家里的男生频率换的有点快，但是那也是人家的自由就没太好意思管，直到有一次家里水管又爆了，不过发现及时没有殃及邻居，大半夜抱着湿了一半的被子和唯一完好的书包的当麻正生无可恋中时突然听见有人敲门，打开就看见一脸怒气冲冲的对门穿着件大码T恤式的睡衣（看不清下面有没有穿东西）凶巴巴地问你这叮叮咣咣的干嘛呢？教主表示我家又又又被水淹了，可能今年遭水难，一方通行看了一眼里面惨不忍睹的情况又看了一眼教主，叹了口气说那你今晚睡哪？教主→不知道，我从来没考虑过这个问题·JPG，百合子说行吧你先来我那边凑合吧，把你被子放下，教主泪流满面一边感慨铃科果然是个好人啊一边说我睡沙发就好，百合子回头呛他你难道会觉得我能让你睡床？

两个人进屋之后一方通行从柜子里找出一团毯子扔给他，教主接过来枕着书包躺在沙发上，但是因为是跟女孩子（自认为）共处一室所以很紧张，绷着身子不好意思动，然后翻身不小心把毯子弄掉了，也睡不着所以起来去冰箱拿咖啡的百合子过来捡起来扔他身上说你真的是笨蛋啊，教主吓了一跳然后也坐起来说你睡不着怎么还喝咖啡啊，一方说这是咖啡牛奶，所以算牛奶不算咖啡，教主对邻居糟糕的健康观念十分不认同，邻居挑起一边眉毛看他没说话。

教主就想起那些事嘴一快就说也不要什么人都往家里领，百合子看着他一下子乐了说对，我只领有钱的（。），教主听了邻居的拜金（并不是）言论很义正言辞地说教一个人住在外面真的要注意不要被人骗了，随便领人进来要是占你便宜怎么办啊？百合子说啊？现在我领的不是你嘛，教主说你还真信任我，万一我是坏人呢，百合子仰头把牛奶喝干净舔舔嘴角说就凭你个处男？教主特别无语地表示不要瞧不起处男啊，这个年纪处男又不奇怪，现代社会容不下纯情派了吗？一方看着他发表言论后说容得下，不过我不讨厌你，所以要用手帮忙也行。教主(゜ロ゜) 帮？？？只穿着大码T恤疑似光裸着下身的邻居用手在嘴前面绕成一个圈比划一下说非要说的话口交也可以。教主瑟瑟发抖地说话题不要突然转变得这么奇怪我是在教育你要注意个人安全的，一方一手托腮说啊，还是说你要腿……教主噌得一下站起来说好我认输请问你家阳台有锁吗？然后光速裹着毯子跑到阳台睡了一晚，第二天早上醒过来跟玻璃门对面的方四目相对然后红着脸说真的不要随便开那种玩笑的，要是遇到坏人了呢？一方冲着玻璃哈了口气，门上起了一片白色的雾短暂地隔开了视线。


End file.
